1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for handling and preparing game animals and more particularly pertains to devices which may be used to remove the hide from game animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for handling and preparing game animals is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of handling and preparing game animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a sportsman's game and fish cleaning station illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,188 to Hyde includes an aluminum support bar for suspending game to be cleaned. A clamping system forcibly sandwiches at least a portion of a game animal to be cleaned or skinned to the bar.
A portable small game holder as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,790 to Horvath is a device having two flat rectangular plate arms joined by a hinge, the outer ends containing a slot into which the carcass of a game animal is fitted. A collapsible dressing hook for animals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,357 to Morris.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,41 to Runyan and 5,050,409 to Allamanche.
None of the devices, however, eliminate the strain of pulling and tugging to separate the hide from the carcass, the use of handling a sharp knife when separating the hide from the carcass, or the possibility of placing loose animal hair on the meat while removing the hide from the carcass, or cut skinning time by at least 75 percent.
In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing the hide from a carcass of an animal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device which can be used to remove the hide from the carcass of an animal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.